Benetwins
by ama-maa
Summary: Friends with benefits: the words you use for friends—in this case, 'twins'—who kiss without much reason or to relieve stress. I always thought of kisses to be something to value, but after that one try, he thought differently. - RinxLen, Noncest.


**A/N:** I was inspired to write this story after reading Benefriends (by nozomi . no . uta) in the KH archive. Just the first chapter is similar, but from then forth it's going to be different.

Edit: I have revised this chapter a lot. Re-read if you so wish.

* * *

**Benetwins**

(Summary)

Friends with benefits: the words you use for friends—in this case, 'twins'—who kiss without much reason or to relieve stress. I always thought of kisses to be something to value, but after that one try, he thought differently. And because of it, people call us the "Benetwins." Although, we aren't really twins - we just look much too alike.

* * *

**c h a p t e r o n e**

* * *

…

…

…

"Seriously, Rin! I don't get it!"

I sighed. "Don't kid me, Len."

Ever since our friend Kaito somehow managed to kiss Meiko square on the lips, Len has been going on with his endless thoughts. My attempts to avoid him usually fail, mostly because being near him is inevitable.

"I'm not! I mean - aren't kisses supposed to be, uh. . ." he struggled with his words. ". . . Delightful? If so, then why did Meiko punch Kaito square in the gut after he kissed her? Meiko didn't even drink any alcohol for once!"

I chuckled, "Len, that's 'cause Meiko didn't expect it. _Or_ it just so happens that punching is also in her list of delightful."

"Huh? Okay, I officially give up on somewhat understanding Meiko's part, but then why did Kaito dwell over his lips instead of where he got punched? It was brutal!"

"Len, Kaito loved the kiss. Love overpowers." Despite its corny taste, it was true.

"Hm. . . really. . ." Len thought out loud, finally stopping this mini talk as he turned his head towards the window. Now I could relax.

The bus we were on was slowing making its way stop-to-stop. Len and I have been taking the public bus ever since we started High School. Apparently, we did virtually everything together - don't get me wrong, we still do. We literally grew up together as long as I could remember (which is sadly not that much). Len and I shared secrets, food, toys, and everything we could get and do. We've sang duets together, slept in each other's beds, showered in the same shower. . . Well, that was when we were young and impossibly more innocent than now, but still - our bond was, and still is, stronger than most close friendships. As a result of our bond, many people have mistaken us as twins because of our alikeness look-wise and hobby-wise. Heck, we even share the same last name! It's ironic - so ironic, that we even ran out of iron. You get the idea, right? I hope so, otherwise I'd have to go on with my awfully horrible jokes I got from Len.

"But what's so great about kissing?" Len revived the topic as he turned towards me again.

"I can't believe you, Len," I sighed again as I shook my head in disapproval.

"What do you mean you can't believe me?"

"Most teenage boys fill their teeny minds with sexual fantasies, and look at you - you haven't even thought about kissing!"

He frowned. "Is there a problem with focusing more on school and you rather than thinking about sex?"

"No; of course not! In fact, I'm glad that you think about school and me instead. It's just. . . unusual."

"So you're saying that there's something wrong with me?"

I held my breath to prevent arguing further before sighing for the hundredth time that day.

**RxLxRxLxRxLxRxLxRxL**

The bus finally reached our stop, doors opening so that Len and I could exit. Even though we take a bus, we unfortunately still have to walk a couple of blocks to get to our apartment, which was at the end of the chain of buildings.

Peculiarly enough, the first few minutes of our walk was surprisingly quiet, but Len decided to speak up, "I wonder if I actually kiss someone. . ."

"What was that?"

"I was thinking that I might understand the meaning of kissing if I actually kissed someone," he stated bluntly, then turned to me to get my full attention. "What do you think? And maybe you could learn something new too since we both haven't kissed anyone yet."

It was downright a very stupid idea to leak from his mouth, and I doubted that he would ever give up his methods of _experience and note_. Then I realized that he implied that myself would be involved somehow.

Just when I was about to voice the first part of my thought, Len spoke faster, "C-can I kiss you, Rin?"

In spite of the fact that we were used to practically everything about each other, Len's blunt words still bewildered me. "What? K-kiss? But-"

Len glanced at me with his 'uh-are-you-stupid?' look before interrupting, "Too worried about your un-chapped lips?"

"Huh?" I gawked then shook my head frantically. "No! It's just… You know perfectly fine what I mean." And that was one of the only moments when I trust 'twin-telepathy'.

"Yeah," he laughed at his ending joke. "So, are we going to kiss, then?"

I mentally told myself to blame Kaito and his Meiko and ice-cream loving-self, blame Meiko for her sober behavior when she got kissed, and to blame Len for being so special to me. But no - I accepted Len's unsual request. "A-all right."

At that moment, Len stopped pacing and grabbed my hand to stop me too. I tried not to make any eye contact so that I wouldn't get too excited - after all it was my first time too - but Len then used both of his hands to cup my cheeks.

Our faces were so close to each other's that I could practically feel his warm breath tickle my nose. I finally looked right at his face to scope his eyes for full approval, but to my surprise they were already shut behind his golden bangs. And finally, he leaned in.

I was shocked that for a first kiss our noses didn't collide, but that wasn't my main surprising focus.

Len's soft, delicate lips on mine basically caused my heart – or maybe even my whole body - to go on a spazz. My insides began to get bubbly, my head started to daze out, and my arms were tempted to reach their way to Len's neck. But the worst, was that my mouth had an urge to twitch, so I froze my whole body instead. From what I've read in those silly romance novels, normal kisses do not feel the way my un-fathomable feeling is right now.

The new-tried contact was - to put it in its best words - new. The connection was so foreign, even to the point that made me really wonder. . . What other feelings around Len did I have yet to discover?

As our lips parted, to both my dismay and relief, Len brought one of his hands to his side while to other gently touched his own lips. "Hmmm. . ." he hummed in pleasure. "You know what?"

"What?" I sucked in some air from that kiss that felt like a lifetime.

Slowly, one of his usual grins grew on his face. "I think I'm pretty sure I liked that."

I blushed, causing me to turn my face away on instinct. "Eh. . . that's. . . just fantastic?" I looked back at Len; his face still held amazement and contentment in it. My eyes quickly glued themselves to the ground as I spoke, "So, do you understand now why. . . uh, y'know?"

"Uh-huh!" I looked up at him, feeling more secure again as he continued, "And of course it's fantastic!" He nodded childishly, but then his brows furrowed as he gave me an intent gaze. "Wait, did you like it?"

I would've had to blame myself too if I yelled that liked it yet it was odd right then and there, but luckily I stayed the strong person I am. "Well, I g-guess. . ."

"_And_," he drawled out, "You won't punch me any moment, right?"

Despite the both of us, I laughed. "Don't sweat it."

With his natural child-like look, Len declared almost confidently, "Then let's do it more often."

If it weren't for the hard ground, I would've fell straight down.

**RxLxRxLxRxLxRxLxRxL**

The next morning, Len was waiting at the front lobby with a wide grin on his features. "Morning, Rin. You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Morning to you too." I smiled right back at him, handing him a banana that I had refused to eat for breakfast.

Before he got to taking his prize, Len swooped in to plant a chaste kiss on my lips. Instant face-heater.

And the same action happened when we met up for lunch, after school, on our way home, and even when we parted in our apartment's elevator. The similar routine happened the next day too. Apparently, in Len's personal dictionary, "kissing" means "to greet one's 'twin' in a loving yet platonic way despite normal standards."

This behavior from Len has been lasting for the past month now for - I don't know. . . just because! I didn't say that I disliked it, but it's the reason why we're doing it. I want to kiss him - anyone for that matter - because he loves me romantically and vice versa. Not so much harm, right? It seems not. If I told him, it might seriously devastate our utmost strong bond. I'm more than positive that I'll even lose Len's trust that he's been sharing with me our whole lives. I can't live without trust. . . I can't live without _him_. Then again, if we were that close, why did I worry so much?

Almost everyone has come to notice our two-best-friends-who-are-mistaken-as-twins-kissing-in-a-non-passionate-and-sheer-loving-way routine. Of course, Len is seems to be oblivious about this. It's sad for the both of us how he doesn't realize what 'type' of kissing this is causing; he barely even knows the reason why he does it!

Therefore, students in our school who notices this take pleasure in calling us that term they use "friends who partake in sexual activities out of boredom or as stress relief": "friends with benefits," or basically "benefriends."

But I'm wrong. Because of our alikeness, they call us the "Benetwins."

* * *

**A/N:** Well, there you go!

Edit: I am trying to update this. Really, I am.


End file.
